1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, after a call has been initiated using a mobile phone, the caller user needs to wait for the called party to answer the call. During the waiting time, the mobile phone only displays a calling interface, thus the user cannot view any interface or input any information into the mobile phone. It would be desired that the user can utilize this time to perform different tasks on the mobile phone.